Happiness, perfection
by Nate River Birthday
Summary: UA. La felicidad es un concepto tan ambiguo que uno lo puede interpretar de diferentes maneras. Él siempre busco la felicidad y la obtuvo de la peor forma posible. Una noche la conoce, ella cambia todos sus conceptos... pareciera que es una luz en medio de su oscuridad. ¿Podrá darle la redención?
1. Happiness

¡Lo se! Se que estoy con otro fic en curso, pero es que una idea asalto mi mente de súbito y solo he podido escribir esto.

Es algo completamente distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrada, estoy un poco confundida porque por primera vez la historia completa se formo en mi mente, con final y todo y quiero poderlo escribir tan rápido como sea posible, antes de que se desvanezca xD.

A los que le dan una oportunidad, decirles muchas gracias :D. No se abstengan de dejar criticas constructivas y demás. Decirles, también, que será un fic corto, no podría decirles cuantos capítulos exactamente, pero pienso escribirlo tan bien como me sea posible. Esta idea me emociona y me aterra pues **es una trama que puede chocar a algunos.** Creo que me he basado un poco en una pelicula que vi hace un tiempo llamada Silencio (Hush), lo digo porque la idea en esencia es la misma pero yo llevaré la trama más allá xD.

Advertencias: Universo Alterno, OOC en los personajes, violencia explícita.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

—Debes hacerlo todo perfectamente, nunca debes fallar.

—¿…Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo cometer errores, papá?

—Porque solo así alcanzaras la cima, solo así serás feliz…

Felicidad. Una palabra que fue parte de mi vida desde que tengo uso de razón. Recuerdo que las primeras palabras serías de mi madre para conmigo fueron: "Quiero verte feliz". Sus lindos ojos violeta con leves tonos grisáceos me miraban con infinita ternura y amor, podía verme reflejado en sus pupilas. Papá también procuraba recordarme lo importante que era el ser feliz, más que la avaricia o la envidia.

Crecí rodeado de afecto… pero también de la más dura exigencia. Mi familia era perfecta a ojos de todos, la pareja más romántica, los padres más amorosos. La gente a su alrededor trataba de imitar cada gesto de ellos; cada acción noble. Los miraban con tanta apreciación que rozaba la admiración.

Sí, esa es la palabra: admiración. Minato, mi padre, era el hombre magnífico, todo cuanto hacia resultaba exitoso. Muchos decían que había nacido bajo una estrella pues no era normal que un ser humano fuera tan perfecto. Recuerdo, con demasiada nitidez, como al entrar a un salón con mi madre al lado y yo detrás todas las mirabas se enfocaban en su persona, en esos rizos rubios que parecían tener vida propia y brillar más que nada, en su porte, su ancha espalda…

Entonces él daba una mirada de inspección a todo el lugar y sus iris azules parecían refulgir de satisfacción al notar el nerviosismo de la gente. Daba un asentimiento y tomaba de la mano a su esposa, mi madre. Lo que seguía después era un sinfín de murmuraciones, cuchicheos llenando toda la estancia, llegando hasta mis oídos:

—¿Por qué tuvo que elegirla como esposa?

—Esa mujer es muy poca cosa para un hombre como él.

Era muy pequeño para entender exactamente lo que querían decir… pero no tanto como para no ser consciente del odio que se destilaba. Kushina Uzumaki esto, Kushina Uzumaki lo otro. Me molestaba de sobremanera que mi padre no hiciera absolutamente nada para defenderla, la llevaba de un lado a otro, exhibiéndola, sin preocuparse de como los comentarios podian afectarle.

—Papá, ¿por qué no defendiste a mamá?

—Naruto…

—Mamá, ¿por qué no le dijiste a papá que te protegiera?

Ambos me miraban, sin embargo, la diferencia de expresiones era como un abismo para mí. La mirada de mamá era de paciencia y amor, en cambio, la de mi padre, era glacial y seria. No supe que hacer ni a quien mirar, me limite a bajar la cabeza, sintiendo la intensidad que subía cada vez más con el pasar de los segundos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… cuenta hasta donde puedas y pasará, me decía, cuenta una y otra vez y todo pasará…

Pero nunca pasaba.

El ruido sordo de un golpe resonaba en las paredes, uno muy duro que dejaba la piel ardiente y roja, temblando. El grito de mi madre se escuchaba después y luego unos cálidos brazos rodeándome. El susurro de su débil voz traspasaba todo mi ser, palabras de amor y caricias que no disminuían en nada el dolor que sentía, al contrario, lo aumentaban.

Las pocas veces que exigía algo o cuestionaba a papá resultaban en bofetadas y golpes que me dejaban enormes moretones en el cuerpo. Nunca respuestas, siempre golpes.

Había días en que deseaba llorar hasta el cansancio, no era capaz de decir lo que pensaba, no era capaz de hablar sin permiso ni de ser como los demás niños. Tuve que buscar distracciones, encerrarme en mis pensamientos, pensar hasta volverme loco, odiaba la soledad… pero al menos no dolía tanto como la falsedad de mi familia.

—Por favor, Minato, no quiero que golpees más a Naruto…

Yo yacía acurrucado en una esquina oscura de la sala de la casa escuchando la conversación, tratando de esconderme como un ratón. A unos cuantos metros estaban ellos.

—Él es tan solo un niño. No digo que no lo quieras, sé que lo haces. Pero por favor, él…

—Él es mi hijo. Y hare de él el hombre que debe de ser. Heredó tu sentimentalismo barato, tu actitud salvaje, no voy a dejar que sus genes Uzumaki prevalezcan por sobre los míos. Él es Naruto Namikaze.

—Minato, él esta tan adolorido…

—No me provoques, Kushina. Dios sabe lo que tuve que aguantar teniéndote como esposa, las habladurías de la gente. Si tu no puedes estar a mi altura al menos haré que mi hijo lo esté. Él será mi orgullo, será feliz y, sobre todo, será perfecto.

¿Qué era ser perfecto? Preguntaba más de una vez en mi mente mientras veía el techo de mi habitación, papá sería feliz si yo era perfecto; si era perfecto no habría más problemas, ni más golpes… no vería la mirada cansada y triste de mamá, lidiando con todas las mujeres y hombres malvados que la veían como alguien inferior.

Daria todo de mi para serlo, para enorgullecerlos, para poder ser feliz.

**—O—**

_Debes hacerlo todo perfectamente, nunca debes fallar._¿Cómo he llegado a esto? ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

Me siento agitado, mareado, me tiemblan las manos y las piernas y… ¿qué es esta sustancia que mancha mi ropa?

¿Qué es lo que tengo en mi mano derecha?

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número catorce, ¿verdad?

Necesito respirar, necesito aclararme, necesito recordar.

Pero… también me siento tan aliviado, tan lleno de euforia, sin aparentar frente a nadie, sin ser el hijo perfecto, el Namikaze perfecto. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Felicidad?

Bajo la mirada lentamente, hasta que esta choca con el piso. Brillante, lujoso y teñido de rojo. Un líquido que va esparciéndose poco a poco, llegando hasta la punta de mis zapatos. El olor es algo metálico, algo dulce, llega a mis fosas nasales como un nuevo aire, algo que nunca antes había imaginado que existiera siquiera. Entonces me doy cuenta de la realidad, lo que he hecho, el porqué, lo que me llevó a estar fuera de mí.

Él cuchillo en mi mano lo corrobora, el metal escurriendo sangre, creando un sonido muy tenue, como gotas de lluvia cayendo en el pasto.

Sé lo que he hecho.

El cuerpo de aquel niño frente a mí, sus ojos abiertos de pánico, me miran con compasión y dolor. Pero no me siento culpable.

Después de todo solo busco mi propia felicidad.

**—O—**

—Por favor, por favor, por favor… no… no…

Esta por anochecer, la luz del atardecer empieza a filtrarse por las ventanas. Se me ocurre que el paisaje debe de ser muy bello de ver desde mi posición, cierro los ojos e imagino la gama de colores que adornan el cielo, las estrellas empezando a aparecer tímidamente, la brillantez de sus rayos reflejándose en los lagos.

—Por favor…

Pero no es lo importante ahora mismo. Ajusto la mascara que llevo y miro detenidamente a la mujer frente a mí, rasgos claramente asiáticos, piel blanca, cabello oscuro, cuerpo delgado pero esbelto. Una mujer hermosa pero no tanto como mi madre. Doy un paso al frente y ella, en respuesta, se deja caer al suelo de rodillas, las lágrimas bañándole las mejillas. Pienso que es normal, nadie en su sano juicio reaccionaría de otra forma al verse atrapado con alguien como yo.

—Ella depende de mí…

Entrecierro los ojos sin entender a que se refiere, no le he dirigido la palabra y pareciera que trata de apelar a mi compasión, como si me conociera, como si supiera quien soy o lo que realmente quiero. Nadie sabe eso, ni yo mismo, ¿quién se cree? Me acercó más, con extrema lentitud, quiero disfrutar de cada gesto suyo, liberarme y ser feliz por un momento.

Ella vuelve a murmurar cosas sin sentido, alza las manos y las pone en su pecho derramando más lágrimas. Sabe lo que ocurrirá, sabe lo que soy, es obvio por la manera en la que estoy vestido, la manera en la que le miro, sé que piensa que soy un peligro y está en lo correcto. Por que en menos de lo que se imagine voy a tomarla por el cuello y estamparla contra la pared, ahorcarla hasta que esté satisfecho y luego, como si de una obra se tratase, cortarle la garganta tan profundamente que la sangre saldrá disparada por todos lados, a montones. Al igual que lo hice con los demás miembros de la casa, un hombre mayor, una chica de no más de 13 años, otro hombre más joven, todos y cada uno ahora muertos, tirados en el piso como trapos usados.

—No me mates, por favor, no me mates…

Otras personas me rogaban por lo mismo, como si con esas simples palabras pudieran detener mi instinto. No funciona así, ¿es que no lo ven?

—¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Déjame vivir!

He tenido suficiente. Mi mano enguantada se alza y para directo en su garganta, con una fuerza descomunal choco su delicado cuerpo contra el muro, duro y rígido, puedo oír la exclamación de dolor que sale de sus labios, la falta de aire en sus pulmones es evidente pues empieza a retorcerse y luchar. Pero es inútil, tengo mucha mas fuerza, soy un hombre grande, fuerte… ella no podrá alejarme un centímetro siquiera.

—N…no… por…

Aprieto su garganta y la miro a los ojos, ella también me mira mientras siento como su aliento se desvanece. Negros, sus ojos son del color de la noche, tienen una extraña calidez que por un segundo me hacen dudar. Sin embargo, me fuerzo a mí mismo a terminar lo que empecé, tenso la mandíbula y agudizo la mirada mientras empiezo a apretar más y más fuerte con una mano y, con la otra, saco de uno de mis bolsillos un cuchillo.

Casi puedo oler aquel líquido carmesí, casi…

—No… la… ma… mates… ella…

Detengo mis pensamientos. La vuelvo a mirar, ella pone una mano encima de mi brazo extendido y aprieta con tal fuerza que rasguña parte de mi piel.

—Ella… e… lla… es… —sus labios secos, partidos, tratan de vocalizar tanto como pueden—ella…

¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?

Las convulsiones empiezan, nada más sale de sus labios excepto gemidos ahogados y quejidos de dolor. Es el momento, de nuevo siento la adrenalina correr vertiginosa por todo mi cuerpo, la euforia alcanzando su punto más alto. Mi pulso descontrolado y emocionado. Es lo que es estar vivo, lo que es estar feliz… por un efímero momento.

No dudo más, tomo el cuchillo y con precisión exacta pongo el filo de la hoja en la suave piel, justo donde se encuentra su pulso, aprieto la punta hasta que un hilillo de sangre corre y luego, rápidamente, realizo el corte por toda la longitud. Al momento chorros de sangre manchan parte de mi mascara y ropa, sigo manteniendo aquel cuello sujeto a mi mano. En cámara lenta, veo fascinado como gotas rojas salpican la pared, todo es tan rápido e intenso que intento grabar en mi memoria cada segundo.

La emoción se propaga por todo mi ser y trato de retenerla tanto como puedo, pero es imposible, lo sé, solo dura un misero minuto.

Cuando el silencio vuelve a adueñarse del ambiente todo ha acabado, así tan fácil como comenzó. Y la decepción, aquella vieja amiga, junto con la soledad vuelven a invadir mi ser. Vuelvo a ser Naruto Namikaze, vuelvo a estar infeliz. Dejo de sostener el cuerpo y este cae, exánime, sobre el suelo. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y miro el blanco puro del techo, la enorme casa en la que me encuentro parece burlarse de mí, incluso algo tan inerte albergaba en su interior tanta vida; una familia que al parecer era bastante feliz pero que yo mismo he destruido.

¿Cuántos años cumplo hoy? Cuento con los dedos de mis manos… 21.

Guardo de nuevo el cuchillo y miro el cuerpo de la mujer que acabo de matar, de inmediato sus palabras hacen eco en mi mente. Es hora de irme, empero, siento pocas ganas de hacerlo. Miro por la ventana, la noche ha consumido todo el lugar, pienso en lo alejada que esta la casa de todo, una de las razones por la que escogí venir, nadie sabría nada y, cuando se dieran cuenta, ya sería demasiado tarde.

La quietud de la estancia es casi enviciante, invitándome a descubrir lo poco o mucho que esconde.

Doy media vuelta y salgo de la habitación, camino por una especie de pasillo y pronto veo unas gradas que están en medio, mismas que conducen a un gran salón adornado con muchos recuadros de paisajes y otros tantos con fotos familiares. No logro distinguir bien en medio de la oscuridad por lo que paso de largo. Una pequeña biblioteca, una oficina, la cocina y la salida al jardín es de lo que consta la casa, sin contar con las habitaciones principales del piso de arriba.

Todo esta limpio y pulcro y, por un momento, me hace recordar a mi propio hogar. Un enojo me corroe de pies a cabeza y trato de menguarlo respirando hondo una y otra vez. Una, dos, tres, cuatro…

No pasa, nada pasa.

Como siempre.

Toco por inercia mi mejilla imaginándola adolorida. Levanto la mirada y puedo ver frente a mi aquellos ojos azules observándome con frialdad. Mi corazón late más aprisa, retrocedo varios pasos para tratar de esfumar esa maldita ilusión y sin querer choco contra una mesa, volcándola y haciéndola rechinar contra el piso. El sonido es fuerte y retumba como una sinfonía fúnebre.

Inhalo bocanadas de aire como un loco, los recuerdos atacándome como un torbellino, cada parte del cuerpo doliéndome, mi corazón desgarrándose y presionando contra mi pecho, a punto de explotar…

_Debes hacerlo todo perfectamente, nunca debes fallar.__Solo así alcanzaras la cima, solo así serás feliz…_

Tomo mi cabeza con las dos manos. Me duele tanto, es tan doloroso que siento que me voy a volver loco…

No soy perfecto, no soy feliz, no soy…

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

Levantó la mirada inmediatamente. No estoy solo. Aprieto los dientes con rabia, pensar en que pudieran descubrirme, en haber fallado de manera tan catastrófica, es peor que una puñalada en el pecho. Miro a diestra y siniestra buscando a la emisora de aquella voz.

—¿Alguien…?

Arriba. Con destreza me deslizó por la oscuridad hasta el lugar donde creo que esta. Pronto veo las gradas que antes bajé, una silueta delgada yace en lo alto, en el primer escalón, aún hablando y preguntando a la nada. Su voz, pienso rápidamente, es dulce, muy dulce y suave, como un arrullo. Los recuerdos, el dolor en el pecho y en el cuerpo pronto se desvanecen ante la perspectiva de lo que haré, una vez más, alisto el cuchillo y a grandez zancadas me dirijo a donde esta ella.

Silencioso, peligroso, es así como hago las cosas. Prefiero tomarlos desprevenidos, con la guardia baja y después librar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. A mitad del camino observo como aquella figura empieza a bajar, escalón a escalón, detengo mis pies, una alarma se enciende en mi cuerpo al saber que si se detiene y voltea la mirada me verá yendo hacia ella e, inevitablemente, gritará. Y odio los gritos, retumban en mi mente durante noches y no me dejan dormir.

Rápido, es mejor que haga todo rápido antes de que se de cuenta.

—¿P-primo… eres tú? ¿Ya llegaste?

Frunzo el ceño y sin más preámbulos retomo mis pasos, no puedo ver el rostro de aquella chica pues la oscuridad tapa la mayor parte de él y también parte de su cuerpo. No importa, saber su identidad es lo último que necesito. Me escabulló detrás de unas cortinas y veo como ella llega al final de las escaleras, se queda parada un momento. Puedo oír su respiración acompasada.

_Ahora._

Es el momento, ir hacia donde esta y atraparla es pan comido. Tapar su boca y apuñalarla en la garganta sería la forma más fácil. Trago saliva. Un solo movimiento, con un solo movimiento acabaría todo y de nuevo volvería a estar solo.

Me preparó para la acción y adoptó una postura de ataque. Aprieto el mango del cuchillo hasta hacerme algo de daño, total y completamente listo para saltarle encima. Salgo de mi escondite con un sonido sordo y limpio e inmediatamente me lanzo al frente. Pero me quedo congelado al instante, mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente. Mi mirada choca con la suya de forma tan aplastante que no sé que hacer.

Me siento descubierto, completamente atrapado y con las manos en la masa.

De pronto empiezo a caer en cuenta de la realidad.

Espero el grito, aquel horrible sonido que formara parte de mis pesadillas. Pero los segundos, minutos pasan y no hay mas que silencio. Abrumado, completamente confundido no despegó mi mirada de la suya. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no grita? ¿Por qué no corre?

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Poco a poco recobro la calma perdida, sin embargo, mi corazón no deja de latir precipitadamente. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Acaso…?

—Primo, si esto es una broma—observo como cierra los ojos—le diré a mamá y…

Dejo de escuchar por completo, mi audición falla considerablemente cuando ella empieza a dirigirse directo a mi y la luz de la luna la ilumina. Mis ojos jamás habían visto un ser tan singular. Un rostro pálido, de porcelana, y el perla, el perla en aquellos ojos grandes y bonitos. La nariz respingada y pequeña, pómulos suaves y levemente coloreados por el frio. Sus labios moviéndose mientras seguía hablando, de un tono rojo rayando lo rosáceo.

Bella.

No hay otra palabra para describirla o quizá esa palabra es insuficiente. Me quedo helado admirándola en silencio, admirando como los rayos blanquecinos forman un hermoso contraste con su largo cabello negro y ese vestido azul de falda larga que lleva.

De pronto la veo a unos cuantos metros de mí, callada, no sé desde cuando está así, lo único que sé es que no puedo dejar de mirarla. Trato de pensar mejor, sacudo mi cabeza y eso hace que la mascara que llevo se deslice fuera de su lugar, vuelvo a enforcar la vista en su figura… vuelvo a quedar fascinado.

Sin dudarlo empiezo a caminar hacia ella, inundado de un sentimiento que no se como describir pero que se expande en mi fuero interno a velocidad alarmante. Sigue parada, mirándome de frente y las preguntas acechan mi mente, ¿no me ve? ¿acaso no puede verme? ¿no puede ver mi mascara, el cuchillo lleno de sangre que llevo en una mano? ¿Mi ropa manchada?

Toda pregunta queda si ser respondida cuando me planto mas cerca suyo. Lo noto, noto como su mirada sigue estando en el mismo lugar que deje, no me siguió, como si solo se guiara por el sonido y no por las imágenes.

Imágenes…

Algo se aclara en mi mente.

—Qu-quizá… fue mi imaginación…

Suspira con pesadez y yo me doy cuenta de lo obvio, aquellos ojos que parecen perdidos en la nada, que parecen no ser capaces de ver lo que tienen enfrente… es ciega. Ella es ciega. No puede verme, el alivio que siento queda eclipsado por una tibieza extraña en mi corazón. Algo que nunca había sentido.

Veo el arma en mi mano y, aunque se lo que debería hacer con ella, vuelvo a posar mis pupilas en su rostro. La extraña necesidad de acercarme más me deja estupefacto. ¿Quién es esta chica?

—Ah… Hinata, Hinata, pronto te volverás loca.

Su risa me envuelve y de pronto ya no se quien soy. Guardo el cuchillo y me arrodillo en el frio piso de madera mientras la veo alejarse nuevamente hasta el segundo piso, tropezando unas cuantas veces con algunas cosas de la casa. Cuando su figura desaparece por el pasillo me doy el lujo de gemir desconsolado, esperanzado, o lo que sea, porque me doy cuenta que a ella no quiero matarla.

No quiero terminar con algo tan hermoso.

Y quiero, por el contrario, seguir viéndola más tiempo.

¿Por qué?

—Hi…nata

Mi voz es tan débil que apenas suena como un susurro, pero, de alguna forma, es tan clara y fuerte en mi corazón. Pienso, atontado, que su nombre es tan bonito como ella.

Hinata…

Como un lugar soleado, lleno de calidez.


	2. Light

¡hola! vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fi corto :3, gracias a las personas que dejaron su review xD.

PhoebeHDA (sí, todo bien en casa jaja xD), y Turquoise97 (es un tipo de historia diferente, también es nuevo para mi escribir algo así, pero que puedo hacer cuando la inspiración me ataca de esta forma xD, gracias por darle una oportunidad).

Sin más, ¡a comenzar!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Mi nombre es Hinata. Hyuga Hinata.

Tengo el cabello negro, los ojos color perla y la piel pálida. O al menos, así es como yo me recuerdo.

La última vez que pude verme a mí misma fue hace ya mucho tiempo, años. En ese entonces yo no era más que una niña, me levantaba temprano, jugaba la mayor parte del día, comía mientras hablaba con mis padres y luego llegaba la noche, me acurrucaba en mi cama y cerraba los ojos, esperando un nuevo amanecer, lleno de diversión y luz… sobre todo luz.

La casa en la que vivíamos era grande y bonita, llena de calidez, adoraba cada rincón de ella porque me transmitía seguridad, el amor en su estado más puro, el amor que mi padre y mi madre me tenían y se tenían entre ellos. Sus rostros, colmados de cariño y afecto eran el mejor regalo que podía recibir -aunque en ese tiempo yo no lo veía de tal forma-.

A los ocho años tienes poca idea de cómo es el mundo en general, salvo algunas caídas o un tropezón yo no había llegado a sentir nunca ninguna clase de dolor grave, física y emocionalmente era una niña sana, no conocía la maldad, ni la mentira, tampoco conocía la decepción o la amargura, aquellas palabras estaban fuera de mi limitado vocabulario infantil. Era bastante feliz, aquella época, me atrevo a decir, fue la mejor de mi vida…

Una caída.

Un golpe fue suficiente para poder derrumbar todos mis cimientos, la estructura que había construido en mi mente, un golpe y de pronto nada existía.

Lo primero que vi al despertarme fue un pequeño rayo de luz, débil y parpadeante que hizo que mi corazón se sintiera aplastado de repente, tenía los ojos abiertos… ¿o cerrados? No importaba, el dolor estaba allí, en cada una de mis extremidades, respirar se me dificultaba y oía voces lejanas hablar entre ellas. Poco o nada entendía en realidad, estaba más enfrascada en saber qué era lo que me pasaba y en porque no podía volver a admirar el amanecer, en porque todo estaba carente de color.

Ni negro ni gris, era, literalmente, nada. La nada misma absorbiéndome, estrechándome en sus brazos para no volver a soltarme jamás.

Ese día me rompí, fui dañada de tal manera que no volvería a disfrutar de las mismas cosas que antes, me encontraba en un nuevo mundo, vacío y frio, un mundo donde no estaban mis padres y donde, día a día, empezaba a olvidar como eran.

—No te preocupes hija mía, pronto volverás a correr y jugar por toda la casa.

—Te compraremos nuevos juguetes, ya verás.

Sonreía lo mejor que podía, tomaba con mis manitas el rostro de mi mamá y asentía con vehemencia, eso provocaba las suaves risas de mi padre y aquello me llenaba de satisfacción, sus palabras me llenaban de ilusión y quería creerles con todo mi ser. Sin embargo, en las noches, todo tipo de seguridad se desvanecía, no dormía, intentaba caminar por mi cuarto y tropezaba silenciosamente con todo, volvía a levantarme… volvía a tropezar. Me mantenía así hasta que escuchaba abrirse la puerta, unos brazos me rodeaban cariñosamente y me tendían en la suavidad de las colchas, yo tocaba, tanto como podía para saber quién era, entonces la voz de papá irrumpía en el silencio, me llamaba por mi nombre y me daba un beso en la cabeza mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

—Estoy aquí, papá está aquí…

Algo en su voz trémula, en su tacto tembloroso me hacía empequeñecerme y recostar mi cabeza en su pecho, fingía dormir para que no se preocupara más, anhelaba decirle que lo amaba y que él y mamá eran lo único que me mantenía fuerte en medio de aquel mundo escalofriante, pero no decía nada. En cambio, solo escuchaba sus débiles sollozos rogando a dios que le ayudara, ese fue el primer momento en que me di cuenta de que yo les causaba dolor y aquel entendimiento fue peor que el miedo que sentía por no volver a ver nunca más.

A los nueve años, sola en mi cuarto, derramando lágrimas silenciosas me preguntaba una y otra vez que era lo que había hecho mal para que alguien me castigase así, en que había fallado para no ver nuevamente los bonitos colores del día, las flores del jardín, el pasto, la casa, mi misma… notaba como todas las cosas habían cambiado de lugar, una mesa, una silla, unos sofás que ya no estaban donde los recordaba, ya no tropezaba a cada momento con cada objeto de la casa pero, a la vez, aquello me decepcionada profundamente, la pena, la nostalgia, la desesperación de saber que todo estaba cambiando por culpa mía era difícil de asimilar.

A los diez me enteré de la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia, la noticia me produjo un shock al principio, pero luego, una especie de alegría infinita me invadió completamente, podía percibir el tono de añoranza de mi madre y el orgullo de mi padre. Una hermanita, iba a tener una hermanita, aunque quizá nunca podría ver su rostro imaginaba lo bonita que sería. Me juré a mí misma protegerla, incluso antes de ella nacer, me dije que no dejaría que nada la dañase, ella no conocería el dolor, jugaríamos juntas y le contaría los mismos cuentos que papá me contaba, aquellos donde siempre había un final feliz.

Doce años cumplía y en festejo mis padres habían invitado a unos amigos y familiares a la casa. Cuando pude oler el pastel de cumpleaños frente a mi procuré esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Oí las voces de mis tíos y tías, algunos primos que aplaudían y me llenaban de halagos ante mi actitud, lo fuerte que era, lo valiente… Pude sentir a alguien al lado mío, levanté mi mano y al instante fue tomada delicadamente por una mucho más grande y de piel áspera, de inmediato reconocí a mi padre:

—Pide un deseo, Hinata.

—Pero no lo digas en voz alta como tu primo Neji—anunció la voz de mi madre.

—¡Tía! —se quejó él provocando risas en los demás invitados.

Cerré los ojos y pensé, pensé en los años en que podía ver, en el color naranja, los rayos de la luz del sol que siempre admiraba, el destello del amanecer… sin embargo, no desee nada, absolutamente nada.

—Madre, ¿cómo te enamoraste de padre?

El silencio siguió a mi pregunta, yo, tumbada en una silla, reclinando la cabeza, esperé a que ella respondiera.

—Pues… es difícil explicarlo.

—Inténtalo, ¿cómo te enteraste que querías casarte con él?

—Hinata, apenas tienes 15 años, no creo que entiendas…

—Por favor mamá.

Quería saber la historia de ellos, el amor, tantas horas sola en casa me habían hecho pensar en demasía sobre mi situación, la forma en que sería el resto de mi vida, la incertidumbre de no imaginar a nadie allí, nadie que me quisiera como mis padres lo habían hecho, nadie que me apoyara ni que aceptara mi condición. Suspiré, llena de miedo.

—Creo que siempre supe que él sería el hombre de mi vida, al verlo, vislumbraba un futuro donde él y yo estábamos juntos, un futuro donde éramos inmensamente felices, amándonos. Teniendo hijos y educándolos como mejor podíamos, discutiendo de nimiedades, pero siempre resolviendo nuestros problemas. No lo sé Hinata… simplemente, cada vez que lo veía sabía, en el fondo de mi corazón, que lo amaba con todo mi ser.

Quise llorar. La idea de algo tan puro, tan tierno… parecía imposible para mí, "ver", ¿Qué era eso? ¿Si yo no podía ver a nadie significaba que tampoco podía amar? ¿Cómo amar a alguien que no sabes cómo es? ¿Acaso tendría que imaginar y memorizar a esa persona? Sus rasgos físicos, el color de sus ojos o cabello, la forma de su nariz…

Si incluso había olvidado los rostros de mis padres, si nunca sería capaz de ver el rostro de mí hermanita y solo podía reconocer sus voces o sus tactos, olvidar a cualquier persona, por más importante que fuera, parecía tan dolorosamente fácil para mi…

—**O—**

—No olvides que puedes llamarme a la hora que quieras, a tu padre también, tu hermana se podrá en contacto contigo hoy en la noche para hacerte saber que hemos llegado bien, tu primo Neji llegará para…

—Sí mamá, lo sé, hemos hecho esto muchas otras veces, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé hija… pero siempre que te dejo tiendo a pensar que puede pasarte cualquier cosa.

—Tengo 22 años, no quiero que se preocupen por mi como si fuera una niña, soy capaz de sobrevivir tres días en esta casa, conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano y estoy segura que incluso ya encomendaste a los dueños de las tiendas para que vinieran a visitarme.

—Si tan solo quisieras venir con nosotros, Hina...

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo me limité a caminar hasta la ventana, o lo que yo había memorizado como la ventana, a decir verdad: —Lo siento, por ti y por papá, pero aún no me siento lista para asistir a una de las tantas fiestas de que organizan los familiares de papá, no quiero que nadie de allí…

—Se compadezca de ti—completó mi madre—pero debes entender que todos estamos preocupados por ti, tú hermana me ha dicho que no soporta verte sentada todo el día mirando a la nada, no puedes recluirte a ti misma de esta forma, eres joven, llena de energía…

—Y ciega—sonreí sin ganas, interrumpiéndola—si salgo, más que divertirme lo que haría sería cometer torpezas y ser una carga innecesaria para cualquiera que esté a mi lado.

—Y hermosa, iba a decir que eres hermosa—sentí su cálida mano tomándome de un hombro, me encogí ante el gesto.

—¿Có…cómo sabes que lo soy?

—Por qué te veo, así como veo a Hanabi y necesito, anhelo que creas en mis palabras, hija. Nunca dudes de ti misma, eres una chica preciosa, por dentro y por fuera, y cualquiera que te conociera lo sabría a primera vista.

—Crees… ¿crees que algún día alguien logre… enamorarse de mí? —tragué saliva—un hombre que me ame tanto como papá a ti.

—Lo creo Hinata, lo creo con todo mi corazón.

Entrelacé los dedos de mis manos y sonreí, esta vez con sinceridad, agradecida por los ánimos de mi madre. Algún día iba a tener el valor suficiente de hacer lo que quisiera sin miedo a que nadie sintiera lastima de mí, algún día iba a ser capaz de entregarme por completo a alguien, sin prejuicios.

—Diviértanse mucho allá.

—Vaya que si lo haremos, Hinata—me sobresalte un poco al oír la voz clara y fuerte de mi hermana.

—Ya lo creo, Hanabi—respondí rápidamente, ensanchando mi sonrisa, contenta de oírla. Aún con lo joven que era podía reconocer fácilmente la actitud ruda que poseía y que se había ido moldeando a lo largo de los años, ella era tan distinta a mí… pero, aun así, la adoraba—No dudo que tú, más que todo.

—Para que sea un día entero de viaje créeme que si nos divertiremos—añadió mi madre— y lo primero que hare, incluso si debo obligar a tu padre, será invitarlo a bailar, ya sabes que es lo que más odia.

Mi hermana y yo reímos con fuerza, oh, los amaba inmensamente, ellos se merecían lo mejor del mundo. Por ellos, más que nada, debía seguir trabajando en mí misma y en todas mis inseguridades.

Lo que más odiaba de los días en que no estaban eran las noches, sentirme completamente sola, sin nadie a mi alrededor, en medio de la oscuridad -aunque no la veía pero si la sentía, en cada fibra de mi ser- me era aterrador, pero nunca diría nada de eso, era algo que debía superar por mí misma y que sabía que se remontaba a mis traumas de la niñez, resultaba una preocupación innecesaria ahora que las cosas parecían ir tan tranquilas.

—**O—**

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

Mi voz sonó temblorosa en medio del silencio, mi corazón latía aceleradamente dentro de mi pecho. Me aferre al barandal de la escalera para no perder el equilibrio. Era de noche, nadie estaba, mis padres ya se habían ido y escuchar el ruido de algo cayéndose en la sala activo una alarma dentro de mí, tan pronto como me desperté caminé hasta la planta baja.

Inspiré aire con fuerza, llenando mis pulmones y esperando cualquier clase de ruido, por más minúsculo que fuera, sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y el silencio seguía igual de intenso, de alguna forma este parecía adormecer todos mis sentidos.

—¿Alguien…?

Volví a preguntar y, de nuevo, la respuesta nunca llego. No sé que esperaba, estaba segura de haber oído el ruido de algo cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo… de repente una idea me inundó de pies a cabeza, tan escalofriante como sorprendente y que no quería creer. ¿Y si había entrado un ladrón? Temblé ligeramente, no, no podía ser, la casa estaba alejada, en todos estos años nunca hubo peligro alguno… no era posible, mi mente barajeó varias opciones, pero todas se dirigían, inevitablemente, a lo mismo: alguien estaba dentro y, si aún no había respondido a mi llamado, podía ser un intruso.

Confusa y algo desesperada atiné a volver a hablar:

—¿P-primo… eres tú? ¿Ya llegaste?

Era improbable que él se presentara tan tarde en la noche, lo sabía, la veces que mis padres y mi hermana se habían ido él llegaba al día siguiente, por la mañana, pero mi mente se negaba a aceptar otra opción, de alguna forma me sentía tan estúpida por tratar de eludir una posible realidad...

Oí un leve ruido a un lado mío y mi cuerpo se tornó rígido, ¿las cortinas? ¿la ventana estaría abierta? Apreté los labios hasta formar una línea recta, los sentí algo resecos y entumecidos por el frio de la noche. Cerré los ojos un momento y traté de serenarme a mi misma, percibir que no estaba sola y no saber si era a causa de mi imaginación alocada aunada a mi condición era desesperante, por un breve momento pensé que era mejor echar a correr escaleras arriba y encerrarme en mi cuarto de nuevo, tomar mi celular y llamar inmediatamente a mis padres.

Pero no hice nada de eso, de forma casi mecánica ladeé la cabeza rápidamente hacia el lugar en que oí aquel sonido y me mantuve en esa posición, muchos segundos pasaron y no volví a oír absolutamente nada.

Me sentí nerviosa, presa de un sentimiento atemorizante, quería huir, pero mis pies no respondían.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —_Eso Hinata, sigue haciendo preguntas estúpidas. _Ignoré mis propios pensamientos y seguí hablando, siguiendo el juego que yo misma cree en mi mente, la insulsa fantasía de que era Neji y nadie más—Primo, si esto es una broma—cerré los ojos nuevamente, sintiendo los parpados temblorosos. Empecé a andar hacia adelante con inusitada calma, como si nada pudiera acobardarme, si había alguien allí, si era un intruso, un ladrón o lo que fuera podía empezar a rezar para que no me hiciera daño—le diré a mamá y estoy segura de que te dará un sermón que se extenderá toda la tarde, no es nada divertido atormentarme de esta forma, sabes muy bien que no me gustan esta clase de cosas…

Me detuve y callé, mi voz se volvió un susurro inentendible y se perdió en la abrumante quietud de la noche, sopesando mi actitud me di cuenta de lo loca que debía de estar quedando. Si fuera alguien peligroso, si alguien estuviera realmente allí, definitivamente yo ya estaría en otra clase de situación, quizá una donde unos fuertes brazos me mantuvieran inmóvil por detrás y me asfixiaran. Tragué saliva, la imagen mental de aquel hecho me dejó sin aliento.

_Sin embargo, nada de eso ha pasado y yo sigo aquí… _

—Qui-quizá… fue mi imaginación—Suspiré. Como odiaba la noche y cada uno de sus horripilantes misterios, como odiaba esa oscuridad, aunque ni eso podía ver. Ciega, asustadiza e idiota—Ah… Hinata, Hinata, pronto te volverás loca.

Sentí las extrañas ganas de echarme a reír y lo hice, la urgencia de irme ya era asfixiante, no desee seguir hondando en mis propios pensamientos, en mis imaginaciones, en el ruido imaginario producido por algo o alguien que nunca existió ni existiría. De repente pensé en una de las tantas historias de H.P Lovecraft que mi madre me leía, el corazón delator era una de ellas, en ese mismo momento casi podía asegurar sentirme igual de desesperada que el personaje; oyendo algo que solo yo era capaz de oír, un sentimiento punzante y alarmante que no me dejaba en paz.

Me di la vuelta y subí un pie y luego el otro hasta llegar al principio de la escalera, caminé de nuevo hacia mi cuarto y cuando por fin me hallé dentro me dejé caer al suelo, toqué mis mejillas por instinto, encontrándolas húmedas, llenas de lagrimas silenciosas, imposibles de detener.

Ansié que el día llegase de una vez.

Ansié que la noche desapareciera para siempre de mi vida, de mi corazón, de mis ojos…

—**O—**

El canto de un ave logró despertarme. El aire menos denso y la suavidad de las mantas de la cama que me envolvían lograron que dejara escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

_Es de día, al fin es de día._

Con precaución logré levantarme de la cama y buscar a tiendas mi bastón, cuando lo encontré empecé a dar pasos cortos hasta llegar a mi escritorio, palpé en toda la superficie y localicé mi celular, acaricié la pantalla por unos instantes. Mis padres seguramente se hallaban cansados por el viaje y por eso no habían llamado aún.

Esperaría, después de todo, no tenía mucho que hacer salvo salir a dar un paseo por un rato o ponerme a escuchar música en el salón, quizá prender la radio o la televisión era una buena idea, Hanabi siempre ponía el control en un lugar fijo para que yo pudiera tomarlo y entretenerme un rato. Una tenue sonrisa se me escapó al recordarla, sin duda, ya la extrañaba.

—Bien, quizá deba prepararme algo de desayunar primero.

Salí de mi cuarto y empecé a caminar escaleras abajo, los recuerdos de anoche parecían tan lejanos que solo los dejé pasar en mi mente como un recuerdo nada relevante. Ya en la planta baja, apoyé el bastón en el piso y comencé a arrastrarlo de un lado a otro para guiarme por el camino correcto, cuando reconocí la puerta de la cocina entré y con agilidad empecé a realizar mi rutina de siempre.

La cocina era uno de los lugares de la casa que había memorizado con extrema exactitud, sabía donde estaba cada cosa y, la mayor parte de las veces, no lograba tropezarme o hacer caer algún objeto, me imaginé viéndome a mí misma realizar todo como si realmente fuera una persona normal. Abrí el refrigerador, saqué unos panqueques que sabía que mi madre había dejado para que comiera y luego los puse a calentar en el microondas, tomé la jarra que estaba al lado de la licuadora y serví el jugo en un vaso, con los años había desarrollado la habilidad de medir la cantidad de liquido capaz de caber en un recipiente sin dejar caer ni una gota, aprender aquello resultó más difícil de lo que había esperado, las cosas más simples y fáciles para otros se tornaban tan complicadas para mi…

Metida en mis propios pensamientos el abrupto sonido del timbre de la casa hizo que respingara, ¿quién…? Después de unos segundos sonreí, esta vez seguramente era Neji.

Dejando la jarra y el vaso en su lugar volví a tomar mi bastón y me encaminé lentamente hasta la puerta principal. Neji prácticamente había crecido a mi lado, ambos compartíamos gustos similares: los libros, la música, la naturaleza… mas que un primo era como un hermano más para mí, pues, al igual que mis padres, estuvo allí conmigo, cuando no podía soportar más mi condición.

Cuando logré tomar el picaporte solté un suspiro de alivio, giré la mano y escuché el click de la puerta al abrirse. Retrocedí unos pasos y sonreí abiertamente:

—¡Neji, te estaba esperando!

No hubo respuesta. Entreabrí los labios para volver a hablar.

—¿Neji?

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció de repente, de pronto, todo lo que había sentido la noche anterior volvió a mi de sopetón, inconscientemente lleve una mano a mi pecho. ¿Qué era lo que sentía?

—Disculpe…

Mi corazón latió frenético al oír aquello, esa no era la voz de mi primo, no era la voz de nadie que conociera. Era profunda y algo grave, ronca quizá, enérgica hasta cierto punto. Arrugué la frente, confundida.

—¿Quién es usted? —logré formular la pregunta con algo de dificultad, se me hacía extremadamente raro que alguien desconocido tocara a la puerta de mi casa… de pronto me di cuenta del tono de voz frio que usé, casi grosero—Perdoné, no quise sonar…

—Descuide, es solo que soy nuevo por aquí, me encuentro algo perdido. Vi esta casa y pensé que podía… pedir algo de ayuda.

—Oh…

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Claro, el sitio era algo desolado, mucha gente tendía a perderse -por lo que me había contado Hanabi-. Traté de volver a sonreír, esperando que mi gesto se viera amigable y no forzado, poca experiencia tenía yo tratando con otra gente que no fuera mi familia o algunas personas de la zona, jamás alguien me había pedido ayuda, mucho menos indicaciones, no sabía cómo ayudarlo, más nada perdía intentándolo…

—¿Qué es lo que desea saber?

—Me preguntaba donde es la estación más cercana.

Santo dios, no, definitivamente no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo, con pesar suspiré—Excúseme, señor… en verdad no tengo idea, como verá yo soy…

—Esta bien, lo entiendo, excúseme usted a mí, no me di cuenta al principio de su… condición.

Asentí, más que acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de frases, una mezcla de compadecimiento y lastima—Señor, si camina más, creo que encontrara un puesto de verduras, probablemente la señora que vende ahí pueda ayudarlo mejor que yo…

—Claro… pero…

—¿Pero?

—No soy señor ¿sabe? Apenas tengo 21 años.

—¡Ah! ¡Y-Yo…! —Dejé escapar una risa nerviosa—Discúlpeme, por el tono de su voz yo pensé… —dejé la frase al aire, por alguna razón me parecía que hablar con esa persona era mucho más complicado de lo habitual. Él rio, una risa suave que pareció envolver mis oídos y luego habló, su voz, seria al principio, cobrando un tinte divertido.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

Bajé la cabeza—Hyuga… Hinata, y usted es…

—… Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto.

Al terminar de oírlo tuve la extraña sensación de que él estaba sonriendo.


	3. First day (I)

¡Vengo con un nuevo capítulo!

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que se dan el tiempo de leerme. **Turquoise97, Marjocavi, Procrastinacion, ANn D Paola. **

Gracias por depositar su interés en esta humilde historia sacada de un pequeño rincón oscuro de mi mente. ¡Son lo mejor!

Sin más que decir, me retiro para que empiecen a leer.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. 

* * *

—Naruto, Naruto, hijo mío. ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano? Dámelo… dámelo…

Sollozos.

—Por amor de dios, dame ese cuchillo, Naruto…

Lagrimas calientes, voz temblorosa.

—Eso es, acércate, dame ese cuchillo… Naruto mírame, mírame… tú… ¿tú hiciste esto?

Silencio ensordecedor.

—Dios, dios…

Terror.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Naruto, ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?!

—Mamá… yo…

Una bofetada fuerte, dolorosa, estrepitosa a mas no poder. Y luego un abrazo asfixiante, lleno de exigencia.

— No… no… tú no tienes la culpa. No digas nada más, nadie dirá nada aquí, ¿me escuchaste, Naruto? Nadie se enterará jamás, ni tu padre… solo tú y yo…

—Mamá…

—No te iras de mi lado, no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado. Seremos tú y yo, solo tú y yo… eso es… el pequeño Chouji tuvo la culpa, ¿no es cierto? tu eres un niño bueno, el hijo perfecto… Minato no se enterará, nunca se enterará, será un secreto entre nosotros. No te preocupes, tu madre está aquí, no hiciste nada malo Naruto… nada malo…

Más lágrimas, más hipeos, más sollozos desesperados.

Mamá, ¿es tan malo lo que he hecho?

Si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho…

Si tan solo…

—**O—**

Abro los ojos. La oscuridad me da la bienvenida, aquella vieja amiga que me ha ayudado a realizar cada uno de mis planes y actos. Inmediatamente siento un dolor intenso en la espalda, cada uno de mis músculos entumecidos hasta el punto del dolor. Suelto un quejido y trato de levantarme, este no es mi cuarto, no es mi casa… es cuando me doy cuenta del lugar en el que estoy.

Miro a diestra y siniestra reconociendo la estancia, la misma que nunca abandone. Tomo con una mano mi frente tratando de recordar los hechos y, como un torbellino, un sinfín de recuerdos pasan, produciéndome un ligero escalofrió y un repentino y punzante dolor de cabeza.

Mujer llorando, suplicando. Sangre, emoción, adrenalina, tranquilidad, vacío, perla… perla… ojos grandes, labios rosados, rostro níveo, perfecto.

Me paro de sopetón, importándome poco el dolor en mis extremidades. No tengo idea de cómo llegue a quedar inconsciente, poca relevancia tiene para mí. Alzo la vista hasta una de las ventanas tapadas con cortinas que hay en la sala, un rayo de luz muy tenue empieza a filtrarse dándome la certeza de que está por amanecer. Empiezo a respirar algo agitado, la humedad filtrándose por la máscara que llevo puesta y haciéndome sentir asfixiado.

—Maldita sea…

Nunca me había sucedido algo así, jamás había quedado inconsciente de forma tan repentina. Cierro los ojos lentamente y trato de serenarme, calmar mi respiración y mi corazón que, de pronto, parece latir frenéticamente. Debo volver en mí, recobrar el control de mí mismo, alejarme de una vez por todas de esta casa…

"_Hinata"._

Aquel rostro vuelve a plantarse en mi cabeza. No. No debo irme aún. No quiero irme aún.

—Piensa, piensa…

Silenciosamente empiezo a caminar hasta la segunda planta, cada posibilidad llegando a mi mente, planes construyéndose mientras sigo encaminándome hacia las habitaciones. Cuando me planto frente a una puerta conocida ya tengo en claro lo que voy a hacer.

Miro de reojo hacia los lados y luego empiezo a girar el picaporte lentamente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Al empujar por completo y enfocar la vista puedo ver el cuerpo de la última mujer que maté antes, tieso y sangrante. Debo actuar rápido si no quiero verme descubierto. Con velocidad me quito los zapatos y me dirijo hacia aquella persona ya desprovista de cualquier signo vital, al tomar uno de sus brazos para jalarla el olor de la sangre seca impregna mis fosas nasales.

Por primera vez esta no me gusta para nada. Quizá porque ahora deseo otra cosa con mucha más necesidad. Tomó su otro brazo y lo pongo arriba de mi cuello, mi mano derecha se posiciona en su espalda y con un tirón la levanto. Es liviana y eso me facilita mucho las cosas, cargándola rápidamente fuera de la habitación me dirijo como puedo hacía lo que creo que es el jardín de la casa.

Mis pisadas suenas pesadas cuando paso por una habitación en particular, al girar la cabeza veo una puerta decorada con un paisaje donde hay un lago rodeado de árboles y el sol asomándose tímidamente entre las colinas, por la forma del dibujo, los trazos, me percato de que fue hecho por un niño o una niña… algo ahí, en ese mismo espacio, me produce un sentimiento difícil de describir. Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento y vuelvo a caminar, apresurado. Cuando llego afuera puedo ver el cielo tornándose levemente azulado, rápidamente busco un lugar apartado y oscuro y, cuando lo encuentro, me dirijo hasta allí y tiendo el cuerpo en el pasto.

Al mirar al frente admiro la inmensidad que tengo delante, aparte del jardín, un poco más allá, reconozco un bosque. Lleno de árboles gigantes y arbustos. No sé si es casualidad o destino, pero la fortuna de aquello me alivia de sobremanera, pues alrededor no hay ninguna otra casa, no hay vecinos metiches ni guardias, todo está desolado, perfecto para mis planes.

Vuelvo a cargar el cuerpo y corriendo me interno en el bosque, allí, al menos por un tiempo, nadie se percatará de nada, luego vendría a terminar el trabajo, pero por ahora, lo único que deseo es tener un poco más de tiempo para ocultar todos los cuerpos.

El tiempo pasa mientras realizo lo mismo una y otra vez, cuidando de no ser escuchado cuando estoy dentro de la casa. Cuando al fin pongo en la tierra el último cuerpo, mucho más menudo y pequeño, me enderezo para ver el resultado del trabajo realizado. Estoy sumamente cansado pero mis ojos no se apartan de cada uno, especialmente de la pequeña, probablemente porque ella me recuerda de sobremanera a la chica de anoche, Hinata, si, ella…

El dolor de cabeza empeora.

Me alejo a zancadas y empiezo a volver a andar de vuelta a la casa, aún no he terminado.

—**O—**

El amanecer ya está presente en todo su esplendor y yo estoy más que preparado. Con inusitada calma me planto frente a la puerta de aquella casa, aprieto con fuerza el mango de un maletín que llevo cargando en mi mano derecha y que encontré en una de las habitaciones. Aspiro aire. El cantar de los pájaros llena mis oídos y una brisa fresca hace bailar unos pocos de mis cabellos.

No estoy mal…

Lo que hago no está mal.

Solo quiero felicidad.

No estoy loco, no lo estoy.

Extiendo mi mano hasta el botón de timbre y con una rápida acción lo presiono. El sonido se hace presente y aquello logra ponerme en alerta. Espero, la imagen de ella llenándome una y otra vez; la luz de la luna iluminando sus facciones. Su belleza. La necesidad de volver a verla se apodera de mí de manera intensa, ¿cómo será a la luz del día? ¿cómo serán sus ojos reflejados por los rayos del sol?

El click de la puerta me quita de mis pensamientos y luego todo parece suceder en cámara lenta para mí.

Es igual… o mejor, no, mucho mejor. Mis ojos recorren cada detalle de su rostro, aquello que no logre ver la noche anterior. Porta una sonrisa tan distinta a todas las que vi, tan sincera, honesta y bonita que no puedo desviar mi mirada de ella.

—¡Neji, te estaba esperando!

Y su voz, tan dulce que parece hacerme olvidar todo lo que tuve que hacer para verla como ahora la veo.

Los segundos pasan, eternos para mi porque me parece estar viviendo en una realidad diferente, y de pronto veo como sus labios dejan de curvarse. Muerdo mi labio interior, algo decepcionado por ello.

—¿Neji?

Soy consciente de que debo de hablar de una vez. Desconozco como saldrá mi voz, sin embargo, no me importa:

—Disculpe…

Observo como ella arruga la frente, me digo a mí mismo que un gesto así no debería ser parte de un rostro tan bello.

—¿Quién es usted?

_Yo soy… _Bajo la mirada, no deseo presentarme como el hijo de mi padre.

_Yo soy… soy… _

—Perdoné, no quise sonar…

La miro una vez más, extrañado por su tono de voz. ¿Por qué se está disculpando? Su mirada parecer estar perdida en algún punto, lejos, muy lejos de mí. Pienso rápidamente, llegando a la conclusión más obvia. Conozco demasiado a la gente, la forma en que parecen interactuar entre ellos cuando están sumidos en el aburrido acto de socializar. Nunca me he sentido parte de la sociedad, por lo que cosas como una conversación formal no son de mi agrado.

Sin embargo…

—Descuide—aclaro, formando en mi cabeza una excusa creíble para seguir conversando—es solo que soy nuevo por aquí, me encuentro algo perdido. Vi esta casa y pensé que podría…—trago saliva—pedir ayuda.

—Oh…

_Créeme… _

—¿Qué es lo que desea saber?

Un alivio me inunda de pies a cabeza—…Me preguntaba—miro hacia los lados, encontrando todo vacío, una idea cruza mi mente—donde es la estación más cercana.

Oyo un suspiro de su parte—Excúseme, señor… en verdad no tengo idea, como verá yo soy…

_Un ángel. _

Respiro hondamente. —Está bien, lo entiendo, excúseme usted a mí, no me di cuenta al principio de su…—tenso la mandíbula, molesto conmigo mismo por lo que diré—… condición.

—Señor, si camina un poco más, creo que encontrara un puesto de verduras, probablemente la señora que atiende allí pueda ayudarlo mejor que yo…

¿Ayuda? Yo no quiero ayuda. Quiero algo distinto y que aún no sé cómo catalogar. Una especie de desesperación se apodera de mí, algo que no había sentido hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás.

—Claro… pero… —_Piensa, piensa. _Me digo a mí mismo, no queriendo que se acabe. Aprieto mis manos en un puño.

—¿Pero?

—No soy señor ¿sabe? —finjo tan bien como puedo un tono divertido—Apenas tengo 21 años.

—¡Ah! ¡Y-Yo…!—Escucho su risa, diferente a la que oí horas antes pero, de todas maneras, igual de envolvente y dulce. Suavizo mis facciones por inercia, toda defensa desarmada en un instante—Discúlpeme, por el tono de su voz pensé…

Rio, hace tanto que no reía. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué me produce todo esto? Quiero seguir, deseo seguir hablándole.

Conocerla es mi mayor objetivo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Hyuga…—_Hyuga_—Hinata—_Hinata. _Repito en mi mente, una y otra vez. —y usted es…

La imagen de mi madre se instala en mi cabeza y entonces hablo sin pensar: —Uzumaki… Uzumaki Naruto.

Y sonrío. Sonrío porque me siento demasiado emocionado. Porque la chica frente a mi parece ser tan diferente a las demás. Porque he conocido personas tan superficiales, tan cargadas de ambición, tan perfectas por fuera pero tan podridas por dentro que alguien así me resulta imposible de creer. Féminas que quedaron prendadas de mi o de mi apellido, queriendo sonsacarme, exprimirme hasta la última gota… basuras totales, iguales a mi padre… frutos podridos cuya única utilidad es brindarme el placer de destrozarlos.

Nadie merece el mínimo de compasión, porque nadie tuvo compasión conmigo.

Nadie merece mi interés, mi respeto o mi cariño porque nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ello.

Nadie…

_Excepto… quizá… _

—Mu-Mucho gusto.

Amplío más mi sonrisa—El gusto es todo mío.

Otro momento más de silencio donde cada uno de mis pensamientos parecen salir disparados a la única idea de no querer irme de allí.

—Entonces… como le dije, si camina un poco más…

—La verdad es que estoy algo cansado—la miro. directamente, aprovechándome del hecho de que ella no puede mirarme a mí—no se si podría descansar un poco para continuar con mi extensa caminata, la verdad es que hace un calor tremendo.

—Oh. Ya veo, no lo culpo, el clima por aquí es muy húmedo—me parece que su voz suena un tanto más aliviada—en ese caso… eh… pase… por favor.

Cuando la puerta se abre completamente y mi vista enfoca el interior de la casa inmediatamente me percato de un detalle que dejé pasar por alto, apretando los dientes no dejo de observar la mesa tirada producto de mi repentino ataque de anoche.

Imperdonable.

"_Debes hacer todo perfectamente."_

_IMBÉCIL._

—La verdad es que yo esperaba a otra persona—salgo de mi ensoñación con un sacudón de cabeza—mi primo, es por eso que al abrirle la puerta…

Neji, si no mal recuerdo. Me hallo preguntándome a mí mismo si esa persona que ella menciona no es alguien con quien acabé la noche anterior.

Me adentro en la casa teniendo cuidado de no rozarla, la puerta resulta un poco estrecha para mi cuerpo.

—No hay problema, entiendo perfectamente.

—De casualidad, ¿usted no vio a alguien…?

—Me temo que no. Al llegar el camino estaba bastante solitario, si quiere que le diga la verdad…—me giro a verla, su figura esta de espaldas terminando de cerrar la puerta, lo que me permite ver con más exactitud el largo de su cabello, el tono negro y que, para mi sorpresa, contiene un azulado que casi no se nota. La brillantez de sus hebras refulge con la luz que se cuela por las ventanas. Tengo la repentina necesidad de aspirar una gran bocanada de aire y lo hago—es algo tenebroso, no imaginaba encontrar a alguien viviendo por aquí.

Ella ríe una vez más. Esa risa parece generar una especie de calidez en mi—Hace muchos años que yo y mi familia vivimos aquí, y no hay nada que temer, se lo aseguro, al contrario. Iré por un vaso de agua, e-espere un momento por favor, puede sentarse si así lo desea.

—No hay necesidad de…—exclamo un poco, temiendo dejar de hablarle. Poco después me doy cuenta de lo absurdo de mi pensamiento.

—…A pesar de mi condición le aseguro que puedo realizar varias cosas—acota ella, medio divertida—Vuelvo en un momento.

Miro sorprendido como de detrás suyo aparece un bastón de madera mediano, lo toma con su mano derecha con destreza y empieza a tantear por el piso rápidamente. Dirigiéndose silenciosamente a lo que supongo es la cocina. No la pierdo de vista en ningún momento, cuando desaparece detrás de la puerta de inmediato suelto el aire que tengo retenido en los pulmones y dejo la maleta en el piso. Mi pulso se vuelve fuerte y potente.

Me dirijo hacia la mesa tumbada, con determinación plasmada en cada una de mis facciones. Si no lo hago bien, si no soy capaz de hacerlo todo perfectamente... no quiero dejar ni un rastro, nada que logre sembrar una ligera sospecha. Con fuerza tomo una de las esquinas del mueble y lo enderezo, el esfuerzo hace que deje escapar un jadeo corto, las pocas cosas que yacían tiradas en el suelo; una agenda, unos bolígrafos y algo parecido a un portalápiz son velozmente capturados por mí y luego tendidos en la mesa a la velocidad de un rayo.

Parece que ha pasado una eternidad, pero cuando oigo los pasos de ella volviendo a la sala me doy cuenta que solo han pasado unos minutos.

Me alejo con urgencia de donde estoy y vuelvo a mi posición inicial. La respiración entrecortada a ratos no me deja serenarme como debiera.

—Aquí está—se detiene a unos metros de mí. —Tome…

—Ah, gracias…

Sostengo el vaso con agua que ella me extiende, al cerrar los dedos sobre el vidrio noto como un leve temblor los corroe, tenso la mandíbula ante el hecho.

_Tranquilízate. Tranquilízate. _

—¿Se… encuentra bien?

Al parecer no. Pero no le voy a decir la verdad…—Sí, quizá algo cansado, como le mencione, pero nada más.

—Ya veo, es que sentí que…—niega con la cabeza— olvídelo. ¿No quiere sentarse?

—De hecho, si, ahora si—rio, aun con el nerviosismo atacando todo mi sistema. Maldito fuera.

—Genial.

_Tranquilízate._

Miro de reojo el maletín que está en el piso, decidiendo rápidamente dejarlo allí, temiendo que al tratar de cargarlo el movimiento involuntario de mis dedos logre hacerlo caer y causar una alarma innecesaria.

Al sentarme en uno de los sillones centrales soy consciente de como ella parece ladear la cabeza hacia donde cree que estoy. Aquello logra poner una minúscula sonrisa en mi rostro, pues al parecer esta extremadamente consciente de mi presencia, así como yo lo estoy de ella.

—Parece que está bastante acostumbrada a esta casa… lo siento, es solo que no pude evitar percatarme de ello.

—No se preocupe. Y si, tiene razón… puedo decir que conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano. Bueno, al menos, lo más importante…

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha vivido aquí?

—Mas de diez años.

Tomo un sorbo del líquido, asintiendo rápidamente—Un tiempo bastante largo…

—Mucho más largo de lo que se imagina…

Me percato de la tristeza impregnada en su voz, trato de cambiar de tema con rapidez—¿Nunca ha vivido en la ciudad?

—Oh, no… no podría.

Percibo como poco a poco mi corazón retoma su velocidad normal.

—¿Y eso?

—Siento que estoy mejor aquí, alejada… me gusta la naturaleza, la tranquilidad. El ajetreo de la urbe me pondría demasiado nerviosa, no sabría que hacer conmigo misma y…—calla repentinamente—… disculpe, creo que estoy hablando demás.

—No es ninguna molestia, me gusta escuchar a las personas hablar—mentira, reverenda mentira, pero algo tenía que decir para seguir oyendo esa voz dulce y tímida. —Yo… vivo en la ciudad.

—Debe estar acostumbrado.

—Demasiado—humedezco mis labios—Tampoco creo poder acostumbrarte a una vida rural

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hace aquí?

El cuestionamiento cae como una dura piedra en medio de los dos. Una pregunta que no se responder porque ni yo mismo tengo la respuesta. ¿Qué hago aquí? Inicialmente vine con la idea de saciar mi sed de sangre, enfocado en una sola cosa: matar. Volver a sentir la liberación, como cada año. Ser feliz, por un momento.

Pero entonces… de la noche a la mañana, todo cambió. Verla cambio todo. Solo verla y nada más. ¿Pero cómo decirle aquello? ¿Cómo decirle que hice desaparecer a toda su familia y que, en un intento desesperado por conocerla, estoy aquí, hablándole como si nada? ¿Cómo decirle que no siento culpa alguna? ¿Cómo decirle que si yo quisiera podría matarla de una vez por todas, pero no lo hago porque…?

¿Por qué…?

Porque no quiero terminar con algo tan brillante.

Una certeza se instala en mi mente: pero tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo…

—Explorar…—contesto simplemente.

Noto como ella adopta un gesto de extrañeza total. Nadie dice nada por un buen rato y parece que el silencio vuelve a ser parte ineludible de nuestra conversación.

—Estoy seguro… realmente seguro de que usted conoce a fondo este lugar. Me gusta visitar de vez en cuando el campo, lastimosamente es una afición algo solitaria en mi caso.

—¿…Qué le hace pensar que yo conozco todo de aquí?

—¿Realmente debo responder a eso?

Su risa inunda la sala—¿E-es tan obvio?

_Si supieras…_—Aunque, por supuesto, que un extraño le pida indirectamente que sea su guía turístico, por así decirlo, resulta bastante sospechoso—tanteo terreno, mirando fijamente cada gesto que cruza por su rostro. Sigo hablando—no le culparía si decide que me vaya ahora mismo, al contrario…

—N-No—niega rápidamente—Es decir…

Desconfiar es lo lógico. El instinto de supervivencia lleva a desconfiar a todos y, por supuesto, ella no es la excepción. Me apoyo lentamente contra el respaldar, terminando de beber el agua con un gran sorbo. Esperando pacientemente a que ella me de su veredicto final, pero, porsiacaso, decido forzar un poco más la situación.

—No se ponga nerviosa. Lamento mi comportamiento.

—No, claro que no. No ha hecho nada malo y, de todas formas…—se encoge de hombros—no tengo mucho que hacer.

—¿No estaba esperando a alguien?

—Pro-probablemente le ha surgido algún problema, estoy completamente segura que tendré noticias luego.

—Gracias. Es tan amable, un sol. No muchos son igual que usted...

La forma en que cada una de sus mejillas se van tiñendo de un intenso color rojo me crea un intenso placer. Un deseo extraño, abrasador, nace desde mi fuero interno, mi imaginación empieza a volar mientras la sigo viendo. Imagino tocar sus pómulos con mis dedos, acercarme y darme cuenta de lo que ocultan aquellos magníficos ojos; el olor de su fragancia, la suavidad de su cabello.

Es tan distinta a mi madre.

¡Tan distinta!

¡Mierda!

La repentina imagen de Kushina se clava en mi corazón como una estaca. El dolor, la opresión, dejándome sin aliento por un segundo. Nunca podré escapar de esos recuerdos…

—Exagera… solo soy una simple chica apasionada por las cosas mas triviales de la vida.

Sonrío después de escucharla, aún con los amargos recuerdos asfixiándome sin clemencia.

Simple, ¿ah?

Hinata, a cada segundo que pasa, consigues hechizarme más y más.

"_Oscuridad me rodea._

_Mi cabeza inclinada,_

_Tus brazos tan lejos…_

_Tus palabras me toman._

_Estoy enamorado."_


	4. First day (II)

¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo del fic :3.

Inmensos agradecimientos a: **ANn D Paola, Ememoho, Procrastinacion y Usagi Hina.**

Leer sus comentarios me llenan de más inspiración todavía :D, me alegra DEMASIADO que les guste este fic, pensé que pasaría muy desapercibido, pero me llena de satisfacción saber que hay personas que lo leen, muchas gracias.

Se que he tardado un poco más en actualizar, pero existe una crisis en mi país (Bolivia) y no puedo evitar estar al pendiente de eso. Sin embargo, no pararé de actualizar ni tampoco abandonaré ningún fic, espero que los problemas se solucionen lo más pronto posible TwT.

Sin más que decir, les dejo para que comiencen a leer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Es difícil lidiar con una condición como la mía, existen veces en que te embarga la desesperación y la impotencia, así como la resignación y la pena. Pasan días y noches donde te lamentas y maldices en medio de una zozobra difícil de describir. Existen días, también, en que te preguntas cual es la razón de seguir en este mundo…

Y hay otras en que piensas que no se puede volver el tiempo atrás y que, después de todo, nada te puede negar seguir disfrutando de los placeres de la vida. Tienes tus otros sentidos; el tacto, el oído, el olfato y el gusto. La carga de no ser un ser humano normal se rebaja cuando aceptas tu realidad. Aún así, muchas dudas quedan, mismas que te asaltan cada noche y que parecen ir y venir para ponerte al borde de un precipicio. En esa contradicción, en aquel limbo te manejas día a día.

Hoy es una de esas ocasiones en que no me siento yo misma y, al mismo tiempo, sé que soy yo, aunque no me reconozca. Algo cambió ligeramente y lo sé, desde que abrí la puerta de mi casa, desde el mismo momento en que escuché una voz distinta a la que conocía. Un tono que si bien al principio parecía ser ronco y tosco fue aflojándose hasta convertirse en carismático y cortes.

Mi imaginación voló sin que yo pudiera detenerla, de alguna manera, la figura que se instaló en mi mente fue la de un hombre joven, alto quizá, probablemente robusto. No puedo ver aún la forma de su cabello ni el color de su tez, mucho menos sus rasgos, pero ahí está… un completo desconocido adueñándose de mis pensamientos.

—Usted es bastante modesta, eso me agrada.

Sentí un leve calor recorrer mis mejillas. No tengo idea de a que se refiere pues donde vivo es normal ser así, y creerme mucho tampoco es algo que vaya conmigo. Me considero más una chica que trata de disfrutar de lo que puede. Inhalé una bocanada de aire para responder:

—En-encontrará muchas personas así por aquí, se lo aseguro—Sonreí con presteza, de inmediato oí su risa colmar todo el ambiente. El nerviosismo se apoderó de repente de mí, y empecé a jugar con mis manos, una manía que no había podido hacer desaparecer desde pequeña.

—Oh, no, no se ponga nerviosa…

Pensé que era casi imposible no ponerme nerviosa en esa situación. Él podía verme y yo no, él era capaz de ver mis gestos y yo no. La necesidad de voltear el rostro me engulló por completo, y así lo hice. Tome el mango de mi bastón con un poco mas de fuerza en el transcurso. Estaba ansiosa y una ligera pesadez se posicionaba en mi abdomen, una voz, pequeña y débil me decía que era mejor tomar mi celular y llamar mi primo Neji y otra, inexplicablemente mas fuerte, exclamaba que aquel hombre era alguien que quizá nunca mas en la vida fuera a ver -no literalmente hablando- y que no debía desaprovechar una situación así.

¿Desaprovechar qué? Era la pregunta.

Pero también, ¿qué podía ocurrir de todas formas? Era un extraño que se había perdido, había dado con la casa mas cercana y que quería conocer más de este pueblo y yo, por casualidades de la vida, lo conocía muy bien, o al menos conocía la mayor parte de las maravillas que escondía. La naturaleza era mi amiga, así como los libros y la música, lo único que me hacía sentirme viva y llena de esperanza. Muchas veces había salido a caminar y explorar con mi madre o mi hermana, cada una me detallaba lo que veía y yo lo imaginaba, creando un retrato en mi mente y atesorándolo para aquellos días en que la tristeza viniera a visitarme para empujarme hacia la oscuridad.

Luchando entre aquellos pensamientos me decidí de una vez.

—¿Qué le gustaría conocer? —pregunté tan calmada como pude.

—¿Qué me recomienda?

Ahora fui yo la que comenzó a reírse. Nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera tan elocuente y me tratara con tanta normalidad. La mayoría escogía delicadamente sus palabras a la hora de hablarme.

—Depende de cuánto tiempo tenga— contesté—ya que hay lugares inmensos o, por el contrario, pequeños pero muy bellos.

—En ese caso…—lo oigo murmurar débilmente—¿qué tal los lugares pequeños?

Asentí—Bien... entonces podríamos empezar…

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Si usted lo desea. Espéreme mientras subo un momento al segundo piso, por favor—Apreté los labios mientras comenzaba a darme vuelta, dispuesta a subir hasta mi cuarto en busca de algún abrigo. Ya al tanto del camino que debía tomar para encontrar las escaleras dejé de lado mi bastón, levantándolo en el aire, y avancé con rapidez hacía mi destino, más algo obstruyó mi paso de repente, la punta de mi pie dio de lleno contra un objeto, el ruido sordo retumbó un poco y, de pronto, el dolor agudo que sentí en mi meñique hizo que parara abruptamente y emitiera un jadeo.

Rápidamente sentí una presencia a mi lado.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Se golpeó con una pata de la mesa—aún adolorida asentí con la cabeza varias veces. Estaba segura que allí no había nada, o al menos, anteriores días no había chocado con nada. Había una mesa, claro, pero se suponía que debía estar mas lejos, aquello empezó a causarme extrañeza.

—E-estoy bien… es solo que… estaba segura…—me mordí el labio inferior. No, eran alucinaciones mías, una mesa no podía moverse sola, quizá había memorizado mal aquel lugar y ahora estaba haciendo el ridículo. —No, no es nada, olvídelo.

—Pero…

—Estoy bien, en verdad. Suelo chocar muchas veces con las cosas, estoy acostumbrada—fingí una risa, esperando que aquello diera por terminado todo. Me enderecé y esta vez usé mi bastón como guía, poniendo el final de él en el piso para comenzar a tantear el terreno. Algo que debí de haber hecho desde el principio para no quedar como una completa torpe, me recalqué a mí misma.

Quise avanzar, más una inesperada presión en mi hombro me detuvo, me di cuenta de inmediato de aquello y me puse algo nerviosa. Su mano se sentía grande y cálida al mismo tiempo…

—Disculpé... —susurré, sin saber que más decir.

—Ah, lo siento, lo siento… —apartó su mano por completo—parecía que iba a chocarse de nuevo.

Sonreí—Esta bien, no se preocupe...

Sin decir más volví a caminar, esta vez teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con nada, cuando por fin subí a la segunda planta y estuve dentro de mi cuarto solté un gran suspiro. Me acerqué hasta mi armario y con agilidad abrí la puerta y saqué un abrigo, luego me aproximé hasta mi escritorio, y tal y como hice esta mañana tanteé la superficie hasta encontrar mi celular. Por lo visto no tenía ni una llamada ni un mensaje -pues el sonido de las notificaciones no estaba presente-. A pesar de que mi madre me había dicho que llamarían a penas llegaran de su viaje, no había recibido ningún tipo de señal, y Neji parecía que tampoco se iba a presentar.

Guardé con cuidado el aparato en uno de los bolsillos de mi chamarra y salí de mi recamará. Cerré la puerta despacio y me encaminé hasta la planta baja. Me encontraba en el pasillo cuando pasé por la pieza en donde dormían mis padres, sin quererlo realmente me detuve, una terrible sensación de inquietud me lleno de repente. Ahí, con el silencio ensordecedor retumbándome en los oídos tuve un presentimiento. Tan fuerte y latente que apunto estuve de abrir la puerta y entrar, sin embargo, antes de que mi mano se acercará a la perilla un pequeño ruido proveniente de abajo hizo que cesara mis acciones.

—Basta…—murmuré para mi misma—deja de imaginar las cosas.

_Deja de alucinar. _

Seguramente había una respuesta a todo, seguramente mi familia llamaría pronto y Neji vendría esta tarde o mañana.

Dando pasos atrás opté por ignorar la sensación que me embargaba y empecé a dirigirme a las escaleras, una vez allí el sentimiento de tranquilidad volvió a mí corazón. Baje lentamente, escalón por escalón, y en el proceso aquel lapso de tiempo me pareció infinito, pues percibía, de forma intensa, la mirada de alguien, observando cada pequeño detalle mío, cada minúsculo gesto que yo hacía.

—¿Ya esta lista?

Terminé de bajar y asentí.

—En ese caso…—lo sentí a mí lado, se me erizó la piel—por favor, tomé mi brazo.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Me lo imaginaba extendiendo el codo cortésmente, sonriéndome de lado mientras decía aquellas palabras.

—Esta bien, n-no tiene porqué…

—Insisto, por favor.

¿Qué clase de persona podía tener una voz tan enérgica pero fina a la vez? Su voz lo decía casi todo de él. Una persona seria pero que sabía divertirse, reservada, pero con un tinte de impulsividad. Con algo de temor cambié de mano mi bastón, donde sostenía también el abrigo, y extendí mi brazo hasta dar con la tela de su ropa. La punta de mis dedos acarició la superficie, sin atreverme a hacer más.

De pronto sentí otra mano sostener la mía, respingué un poco—Si no se sostiene bien me temo que se sentirá incomoda—me explicó—miré… así, justo así.

Su palma se cerró encima de mis nudillos y los levantó más, hasta donde supuse era su antebrazo. De inmediato me sentí nerviosa y avergonzada, pero decidí no decir nada.

Salimos de la casa y la refrescante brisa mañanera nos dio la bienvenida. Podía sentir los rayos de la luz del sol en mi piel y en la tela de mi vestido. Conocía demasiado bien el clima del lugar y sabía que, si bien hacía mucho calor, aquello podía cambiar drásticamente y tornarse en un día nublado y frio -razón por la cual llevé mi abrigo-. Amaba aquel cambio, a pesar de que muchos otros se quejaban, para mi era un hecho simplemente maravilloso.

Sonreí un poco, imaginando, como siempre, como sería el paisaje. Lo hermoso que se vería a lo lejos, las hojas de los arboles bailando al son del viento y los pajarillos en lo alto, cantando con alegría.

—Siguiendo recto, hay un lugar que quizá le guste—hablé sin pensar, mas no me detuve. Él me había pedido que le enseñase todo cuanto sabía de allí y eso haría.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar, allá vamos.

El camino no era largo, quizá a unos quince minutos aproximadamente y por eso mismo me lo había memorizado tan bien como podía. Tenía la seguridad de que a cualquiera le gustaría -cualquiera amante de la naturaleza, por supuesto-, pues el olor a flores impregnaba aquel sitio y se podía oír el sonido de un arroyo muy cerca de allí, en las noches, las cigarras emitían su celestial sonido, contrastando perfectamente con la armoniosa quietud de todo.

Apenas sentí el pasto bajo mis pies supe que ya estábamos cerca, en todo ese tiempo ninguno había hablado, mas no me era incomodo en absoluto. Pocas personas me transmitían esa tranquilidad -solo mi familia, a decir verdad- que alguien que no conociera de nada fuera capaz de algo así me tomaba desprevenida. Quizá se tratase de algún don, algo de lo que gozaban contadas personas en el mundo.

Los minutos pasaron y en medio de mis elucubraciones la intensa fragancia de las gardenias, junto con las rosas, los lirios y la fresia llegaron de sopetón, dándome un nuevo aire, uno casi mágico. El olor de la tierra y el pasto se mezclaba, no pude evitar alzar el rostro en un intento por capturar al cien por ciento su aroma. Seguí caminando, me afiancé más al brazo de mi acompañante, completamente hipnotizada.

—Es un lugar hermoso…

Sonreí ampliamente, alegre—Lo es, incluso yo que no lo veo lo sé.

—Creo que tengo un poco de envidia.

Entreabrí los labios—¿Por qué?

—…Me gustaría percibirlo de la forma en que usted lo percibe, su rostro me dice lo fascinada que está.

—Entonces yo también le tengo un poco de envidia, puede mirar la belleza de todo esto, es capaz de plasmar esa imagen en su memoria, como una fotografía.

Él se detuvo y, por ende, yo también—¿Cómo lo imagina usted?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, sin saber que decir balbuceé—Bueno… yo… —mordí mi labio inferior—imagino que alrededor… hay arboles muy grandes, imagino el verde pasto esparcido por todos lados, las flores naciendo entre los arbustos, muchas flores, de muchos colores… los rayos del sol alumbrándolas. Imagino que hay muchas plantas silvestres, oh… y dientes de león...

Lo oí reír un poco—¿Dientes de león?

—¡Mu-muchos dientes de león! —afirmé con demasiada seguridad.

—Pues déjeme decirle…—esperé pacientemente su respuesta—que su imaginación se queda corta.

Me quedé callada por unos momentos, luego comencé a reír—¿Ah sí? —Hanabi ya me había descrito algunos detalles de ese lugar por lo que sabía que los arboles grandes y las flores de colores si estaban allí, si eran reales.

—Aparte de las flores, los arbustos y lo arboles hay muchos nidos de pájaros, puedo ver insectos y gusanos rondando por la tierra, abejas polinizando las flores. Aparte de los rayos de luz también hay lugares con sombras ¿sabe?, aquellos donde el sol no da, allí también crecen otro tipo de flores, no estoy seguro de su nombre, pero tienen un vibrante color fucsia, con un verde alrededor, un degradado de colores exquisito, sin duda. Puedo ver, cerca, un pequeño arroyo sin nada más que pasto y piedra a sus lados y más allá, mucho más allá logro ver enormes pinos, pareciera que llegaran hasta el cielo. El paisaje es digno de ser retratado, al atardecer la gama de colores debe de ser un espectáculo impresionante.

Quedé boquiabierta. La nueva información llegando a mi mente de forma tan veloz, tan rápida que me quedé helada. La limitada imagen que tenía de allí, expandiéndose más y más. Mas allá… jamás había tenido la curiosidad de ver más allá, creía que la atracción principal se encontraba más en la variedad de flores que crecían y en su extrema belleza.

—Usted… —comencé a hablar—por lo visto se fija más en los detalles que pasan desapercibidos…

—¿Lo cree?

—Cualquiera que viniera aquí quedaría maravillado por aquello que se puede ver a simple vista, y con razón, pero le costaría más fijar su atención en los lugares que carecen de color. Aquellos donde la luz no llega, como usted dijo, lugares que parecen no ser importantes por su falta de belleza.

—He quedado asombrado por el total, ¿no le parece que sin esa "fealdad" no existiría la belleza? El conjunto de las cosas… crea la realidad.

Cerré los ojos, imaginando el nuevo paisaje, mi familia por supuesto trataba de ocultarme lo peor del mundo. Haciéndome ver siempre lo mejor de las cosas, dejando de lado lo burdo o lo vulgar. Sabía que existía, por supuesto, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no lo tomaba en cuenta.

Amaba la luz y, por el contrario, odiaba la oscuridad. El día y la noche, ¿eran parte de un todo? Porque la ausencia de brillo en mi vida me había convertido en la clase de persona que era, no ver nada hacía que tuvieras pánico a hundirte en un abismo sin fin, un abismo sin un resquicio de luminosidad.

Mi vida era solo eso, falta de claridad…

—Le agradezco, me ha dado una nueva perspectiva—musité, algo ida.

El siguiente lugar se trataba de una cascada, se encontraba siguiendo el arroyo. Lo guie hasta allí algo ansiosa por saber su opinión, ansiosa por que me describa a su forma lo que él era capaz de ver. Cuando llegamos, me dediqué a decirle lo que sabía, lo que imaginaba que había y, de nuevo, fui abrumada con más detalles. Su voz, suave, se mezclaba con la armonía del paisaje y me daba la impresión de estar en un libro donde el narrador describía cada pequeña cosa y te llevaba a un viaje difícil de retornar.

Me agradaba demasiado como elegía las palabras, la entonación que ponía y la dedicación que parecía tener para explicarme todo lo que veía. ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Ninguno, ni siquiera mi primo, me había dado esa clase de sensación, me hallé a mí misma tentada a preguntarle como era, que se detallase a si mismo de la misma forma que detallaba su entorno. Quería tener una imagen de su rostro, del color de sus ojos, con lo que iba vestido… De pronto, parecía que la que estaba haciendo turismo era yo, pues antes de lo que pude imaginarme era yo la que preguntaba, la que parecía no conocer nada.

—Y dígame, ¿el cielo está completamente despejado ahora mismo?

—Empieza a nublarse, parece que pronto lloverá.

—Cuando era pequeña no me gustaba ver el cielo nublado, me gustaba más verlo completamente azul.

—El gris también es un bonito color.

—No lo pensaba así antaño.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora… no soy capaz de apreciarlo como debe ser…

—Es una lástima, ya que es parte de usted.

—¿D-de mí?

—Sus ojos son del color de la luna, la luna misma, a decir verdad, el gris está presente en ellos. Un toque que los hace únicos, completamente diferentes. Un paisaje que hasta ahora, entre los dos que me mostró, es mi favorito.

Estoy segura que me sonrojé en demasía pues sentí extremadamente calientes las mejillas. Para disimular me alejé de él caminé un poco, lentamente, mientras oí a las aves entonar sus canticos. Sus palabras, la forma en la que hablaba, me hacían sentir especial, de nuevo, la necesidad de saber cómo era se apoderó de mí.

Inhalé aire. El frio empezaba hacerse presente, sin querer apreté el abrigo que llevaba recargado en mi brazo.

—¿La he incomodado?

Di media vuelta, hacia donde creía que estaba—N-No… solo no estoy acostumbrada a escuchar halagos… nadie antes me había dicho algo similar…

—¿…Ningún otro hombre antes?

La pregunta me hizo sonrojarme más—No socializo demasiado, no… seré honesta, casi nunca socializo si no es con mi familia y algunos vecinos y vendedores, por tanto, nunca me he hallado a solas con un hombre, tampoco me he relacionado con uno… en mi condición…

—¿Se siente inferior?

_Soy inferior…_

—No soy la clase de mujer que un hombre querría para toda la vida…

—… Creo que es la clase de mujer que todos querrían para toda la vida…

Una risa nerviosa se me escapó de repente—N-no sé cómo lidiar con esa clase de comentarios.

—Trato de hacerle ver que no debería sentirse inferior. Usted es… bella, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Estoy seguro… que cualquiera que la conociera más a fondo quedaría fascinado…

Sentí que quiso decir más, pero se calló, aquello mas que disminuir la vergüenza, la acrecentó:

—Gracias…

—Perdóneme por ser tan directo.

¿Perdonarlo porque me haya dicho tan bonitas palabras? Sonreí un poco.

Las horas pasaron mientras íbamos recorriendo cada uno de los lugares que yo tenía en mente, cada minuto parecía irse rápidamente en su compañía, las conversaciones que prosiguieron no fueron igual de personales, sin embargo, si tenían el mismo efecto en mí. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo y mi estómago, completamente vacío, para mi desgracia empezó a hacer pequeños ruidos.

Nos encontrábamos algo alejados de mi casa, por lo que quedaba una hora de caminata, pensé, que antes hubiera terminado de desayunar algo para no andar pasando esta clase de penurias y mas con un extraño.

Bajé la cabeza, azorada—Lo siento…

Él rio una vez más en el día, su risa se colaba por mis oídos cada vez más con una intensidad abrumadora—No se preocupe, la entiendo perfectamente.

—¿También tiene hambre?

—Vaya que si…

Esta vez la que se carcajeó fui yo.

Un segundo después pude sentir leves vibraciones cerca mío y luego el sonido de una notificación se oyó, de inmediato paré de reír y me puse nerviosa. ¡Lo olvidaba! ¡al fin! Una señal de vida de mis familiares -ya sea Neji o mi madre- el alivio corroyó mi interior. Sin dejar pasar mas tiempo hurgué dentro de los bolsillos de mi abrigo y encontré mi celular.

Lo saqué y el sonido de notificación volvió a sonar. No era una llamada, eran mensajes. Algo incomoda me quede quieta sin saber que hacer, en situaciones normales hubiera tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para poder saber que era lo que decían, las aplicaciones móviles me facilitaban bastante el manejo, sin embargo, en ese momento, junto a un acompañante parecía no ser lo más adecuado. Aún así, ansiaba conocer su contenido, quitarme de una vez por todas aquel presentimiento horrible que se adueñó de mí horas antes. Tal encrucijada hizo que me mantuviera en silencio demasiado tiempo.

Lo más lógico era esperar a que él se fuera para que yo pudiera llamar o responder como se debía, no importaba que tan apresurada estuviera…

—¿Sucede algo?

—Oh…—la interrupción de mis pensamientos me dejó aún más confundida.

No, no podía…

Necesitaba saber en ese mismo instante que decían aquellos mensajes, esa era la verdad…

—Vera, mi familia… se fue de viaje justo ayer, se suponía que debían llamarme lo más pronto posible, también esperaba a mi primo hoy por la mañana, como ya sabe. A pesar de que puede ser solo un tema de tiempo, no puedo evitar imaginar que les haya pasado algo, justo ahora acaban de llegarme unos mensajes y…

—Supone que son ellos—completó, yo asentí fervientemente—déjeme ayudarla.

—¿A-ayudarme?

—Si es que quiere saber más rápido lo que le dicen puedo leerle lo que contienen los mensajes…

Tragué saliva. Había optado por pedirle que me de un poco de espacio para así poder saber que dicen yo misma, que él se entere sobre cosas relacionadas a mi familia, cosas personales, me parecía que no iba con la situación. Por otra parte, negarle una petición tan amable, dicha con tan buena intención sería muy grosero de mi parte, después del día que habíamos pasado y lo bien que nos habíamos llevado.

Sopesé los pros y contras; él era un completo extraño, pero si hubiera querido engañarme y hacerme daño yo ya lo habría sabido ¿cierto?

¿Estaba bien confiar en él?

De nuevo aquellas dos voces debatían dentro de mí, de nuevo aquella voz fuerte ganaba la batalla…

—Es muy amable…—le extendí el celular—se lo agradezco mucho.

El aparato fue tomado de mi mano rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndome apresurado apreté los labios y esperé que me leyera lo que decían. Después de unos minutos, los cuales pasaron muy lentamente para mi gusto, pude oírlo hablar:

—"Hinata, hija" —jugué con los dedos de mis manos—"llegamos bien, ocurrieron algunos contratiempos, pero todo está normal."

Arrugué un poco la frente ante la simpleza del mensaje. Mi madre siempre se extendía de sobremanera en cada cosa que escribía, siempre contando a grandes rasgos lo que le ocurría.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunté—¿no dice nada sobre mi padre, mi hermana o…?—dejé la frase al aire.

—Ah… en el segundo mensaje—algo extrañada ante su tono de voz, completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada ese día, asentí—dice…

—¿Sí? —insistí.

—"A tu padre se le olvido el traje que debía de llevar, lo regañé bastante, nos hubieras visto." —completamente aliviada atiné a reírme un poco—"volveremos pronto, cuídate mucho, te queremos"

_Y yo los quiero a ustedes…_

—Que alivio…—suspiré, feliz—no les pasó nada.

—No…

Sonreí abiertamente—Le debo un gran favor.

—¿Esta segura de eso?

Parpadeé—¡Por supuesto!

—Entonces tengo una petición que hacerle, tenga…—supe que se refería a mi celular. Algo confusa extendí la mano y tomé el aparato. Cuando estuve a punto de retirarla fui súbitamente sorprendida por su agarre, su mano se encerró en torno a la mía, como al iniciar el día. Pero esta vez parecía emanar mucho más calor de lo habitual, ser más áspera y también más fuerte.

Se me secó la garganta.

—Di-dígame…—hablé apenas, percibiendo el roce de pieles mucho más íntimo de lo debería de ser. Para otros un gesto tan simple no causaba conmoción, para mí era al contrario, acostumbrada a vivir alejada, jamás había imaginado lo que el tacto ajeno era capaz de producirme. Ni en mis más grandes sueños veía a alguien tomándome de la mano y, aun así, allí estaba, en medio de un bosque, con un hombre que apenas conocía hace horas, en un ambiente de complicidad total.

Parecía un cuento de hadas…

Sacudí la cabeza, debía dejar de soñar despierta.

—Ya es algo tarde, si vuelvo hoy a la ciudad me sería muy problemático, sin contar con los posibles asaltos que sufriría. Me preguntaba, si es que sería tan amable de brindarme un alojamiento temporal.

Solté una leve exclamación—Entiendo…

—Sé que mi petición es molesta, pero ahora mismo solo la conozco a usted…

—No hay problema—respondí apresurada—estoy consciente de la situación. Hay varias habitaciones en mi casa, podría instalarse en una de ellas…

—¡Gracias, muchas gracias! —su efusividad mermó parte de mi extrañeza. Asentí en silencio, aún con mi mano encerrada en la suya. El nerviosismo saliendo a flote mientras pasaban los segundos—Si aún tiene sospechas estoy dispuesto a pagarle por…

Retrocedí un poco—N-no, claro que no.

—Bien.

Retuve el aire en mis pulmones, tratando de no verme tan indefensa y cohibida. Podía percibirlo muy cerca de mí, y aquello aceleraba mi pulso. No sabía a que se debía, pero estaba segura que si seguía así acabaría como un tomate, y ya me había sonrojado mucho a lo largo del día, seguramente él pensaría que era una chica muy rara.

—Tengo otra petición…

¿otra? —¿…Cuál más?

—Dejemos el "usted" de lado ¿le parece? Solo Naruto y…

—Hi…Hinata—bajé la cabeza.

—Hinata…—oírlo decir mi nombre termino por encender mis mejillas, definitivamente no era buena lidiando con esta clase de cosas. —¿Aceptas mi petición?

¿Por qué no?, no había nada de malo en dejar las formalidades después de todo—Acepto.

—Magnifico—murmuró—Hinata, ¿Quieres saber cómo está el cielo ahora mismo?

Sonreí tímida—¿Có-cómo está el cielo, Naruto?

—… Hermoso, completamente hermoso…

"_Oh, ella es hermosa._

_Dios mío, qué pecado más bello…_

_Solitaria y dulce, perdida dentro de su mundo._

_Nadie lastima a esta chica tan bonita."_


End file.
